nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Phocoenidae
if you read amulet by kazu kibuishi and are looking for a best friend, please drop me a message get that blinding shit off my talk page, rainy Hi I'm Rainy! Welcome to the wiki! It's nice to meet you! :D :D:D:D:D:FAS:DfkasldgkjF HIDFAJSDKLMBFJDFHJSD SADJ YODELING ON YO NEW PAGE NOOB jk i love you Rainy Talk Blog 05:02, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations! You have earned the "Stopping By To Say Hi" badge! You're doing great, hon! Why not try making a cat? Simply go to the Join the Clan page and fill out the form. If you have any questions, take a hike 'cause I don't freaking care feel free to ask! Rainy Talk Blog 05:08, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Lol idk where that poor mofo is go find him Rainy Talk Blog 05:11, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Good I'll fxck it up even more now. *barfs all over your nice shiny new talk page* Idk if he's dead and I don't care''.' I literally have no idea where he is Lol'' Ok I'm gonna run before you eat me or something '''Rainy Talk Blog 05:18, December 27, 2014 (UTC) ohai ninja <3 Can't you feel the love in the air tonight? 05:20, December 27, 2014 (UTC) NINJAAAAAAAaAAAAAAA mERRY FREAKING HOLIDAY Rub your eyes, You're a Star In the Summer night. rainy sent you a message and i saw your page and was like 'OHHHH THERE SHE GO' IDK THERE WAS PUNCH AN SOME MERRY FREAKING HOLIDAY Rub your eyes, You're a Star In the Summer night. Oh... this might go without saying, but I did a crappy job of taking care of him... I forgot what else you said and I'm too lazy to go back and check so yeah OH YEAH OKAY SURE I'LL MAKE YOU A SIG WHAT SHOULD IT SAY HOW SHOULD IT LOOK Rainy Talk Blog 05:28, December 27, 2014 (UTC) ahaha that makes sense theses messages might look weird there was eggnog okay Rub your eyes, You're a Star In the Summer night. somone spiked it??? idk i just eggnog Rub your eyes, You're a Star In the Summer night. YES ELVES I WANT AN ELF NOW DAMMIT Rub your eyes, You're a Star In the Summer night. SOUNDS FUN IM IN MERRY FREAKING HOLIDAY NO I NEED TOO THO I NEED TO READ SO MUCH MERRY FREAKING HOLIDAY NO ONE READS AMULET OR HAS INTERCOURSE WITH ELVES GO HOME BYE Rainy Talk Blog 05:42, December 27, 2014 (UTC) OK WHEN MY BRAIN IS NOT FRIED I WILL LOOK INTO IT MERRY FREAKING HOLIDAY Because I've been activity stalking again~ Merry belated Christmas Ninja~! <3 If I had the power myself, '' could I save someone's So I can't call you ninja? D: 'Can't you feel the love in the air tonight?' 16:48, December 27, 2014 (UTC) ik i'm gr8 aren't i let's all take a moment to appreciate me '''Rainy' Talk Blog 20:08, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Hazelclaw is mineeeeeee (I like her xD she's fun to rp with, especially with poor apprentices that apparently don't know she's deputy owo) C: but hi :3 ily Loving you will be the last thing I do. 05:34, December 30, 2014 (UTC) yeah lol c: have you ever read Legend by Marie Lu? Loving you will be the last thing I do. 20:55, December 30, 2014 (UTC) it's set on future America where it gets split into two parts and the main characters do stuff :3 No fantasy except maybe extreme atheletic skills that Day has :P Loving you will be the last thing I do. 21:08, December 30, 2014 (UTC) what the fudge is wrong with your welcome template xD I'm on my new computer :P And yeah, they do lots of stuff and inheritance as in the dragon one? Loving you will be the last thing I do. 21:23, December 30, 2014 (UTC) there's this bright gradient in the middle of the box :O oh :D Do you like the Eragon series? Loving you will be the last thing I do. 21:43, December 30, 2014 (UTC) On my old computer it wasnt like that roo isn't here anymore and idk how to change it :P Loving you will be the last thing I do. 21:56, December 30, 2014 (UTC) oh xD idk it wasnt like this for me before (shrug) Loving you will be the last thing I do. 22:32, December 30, 2014 (UTC) I am using chrome now I used to have firefox Loving you will be the last thing I do. 22:41, December 30, 2014 (UTC) lol probs Loving you will be the last thing I do. 01:16, December 31, 2014 (UTC) wow geez that's nice thanks 'ROT IN HELL' die. --this is from Harry75 who decided not to sign probably because this person is cowardly and believes it possible to be anonymous on wikia. check ur skype bra ey so Hazelclaw and Owlshade are siblings??? xD We'll need to RP them together one day <3 Loving you will be the last thing I do. 16:35, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Haha well I haven't really used her page in awhile since I got her psersonality down :P Loving you will be the last thing I do. mm well I got too much hw rn and I got soccer practice soon so sorry :c not today Loving you will be the last thing I do. 00:46, January 6, 2015 (UTC) danke good luck with whatever work you got :P <3 Loving you will be the last thing I do. 00:49, January 6, 2015 (UTC) We must discuss this Rainy User Talk Blog 03:00, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Yeah but it's not a bestie thing it's a wiki thing. i'll try to actually be online today xD Rainy User Talk Blog 22:12, January 6, 2015 (UTC) I gotcha. Lemme run it past Firey :) Rainy User Talk Blog 00:09, January 7, 2015 (UTC) SORRY IS THAT BETTER Rainy User Talk Blog 00:25, January 7, 2015 (UTC) IMPORTANT ALERT THERE IS A PIE WIKI IT CAME UP ON THAT LITTLE BAR AT THE BOTTOM??? I DIDN'T KNOW THERE WAS A PIE WIKI. BYE NIGHTCLAN, I'VE FINALLY FOUND MY TRUE CALLING hi 2.0. ☠ 17:40, January 10, 2015 (UTC) you need a new heading good. how about you? ☠ 00:13, January 11, 2015 (UTC)